The Remedy
by Steffili
Summary: Will is heartbroken after Alicia tells him they are over for good because she's re-marrying My try at Will/Marilyn hotness :P Icon by 3
1. Chapter 1

When Josie approached me with this idea I told her, no way, absolutely not, I'm NOT writing them as a ship. Then I went to bed and the next morning woke up with a complete oneshot readily lined out. Uhm. So much for absolutely not... But hey why not add a fourth rivaling ship to the whole mess. :D  
Of course M-rated again for "Special Steff M" how Silvy so nicely put it :P Enjoy the hotness.

* * *

WILL POV

I make my way to the bar. It's crowded in here but no wonder, it's a Friday night. All the people wanting to wind down from a hard week at work. I don't believe though that any of them has had the week I had. The miserable day I just had. The day that the woman I've always loved in all my adult life choose another man over me. Again. And this time for good, or so she told me.

I squeeze myself into a free spot, between a guy in a suit and a blonde woman to my left. The guy gives me an annoyed look and turns away from me again, bumping into me and making me stagger a little to the left. I feel something connect with my elbow and suddenly there is a clicking noise and someone cursing. I turn to my left and groan. Oh crap, I just managed to spill the drink of the lady next to me. I scan her quickly, to see the amount of damage I've caused. She seems to have a quick reaction span though, because most of the drink is now on the bar and on the floor with only a little on her blouse.

"I'm sorry Miss, I didn't want that, bartender, can we get some napkins over here?" I call and promptly am supplied with a thick stack, handing them over to the woman who is staring at me, clearly annoyed.

While she's cleaning up herself I look her over once. Killer long legs in a short skirt, a pair of boobs clearly visible against the tight fitting blouse. And a mass of blonde wavy hair. I'm not looking for company tonight at all. But if I did, she would be just the perfect remedy.

"Can I get you a new drink?" I ask her anyway, to at least make up for the one I spilled, offering her a smile.

She contemplates it, then sighs and settles back in next to me. The guy to my right is making an exit, so I even get to sit down next to her now as well, pulling the stool a little closer to her.

"Sure. I'll have another martini please." she says.

I order us two, I just need to drink now and really don't even care what.

The bartender places the drinks in front of us and I take up my glass, toasting to her.

"Sorry for that. Enjoy your new drink. I'm Will, by the way." I introduce myself.

She takes a sip from her drink, then nods.

"I'm Marilyn." she says.

I empty my glass quickly, ordering another one.

"Rough day?" she asks, her eyes scanning me.

I nod.

"You have no idea. But it's gonna be all right. I'll sit here and get drunk as hell and then tomorrow I have some nice hangover to ground me and to remind me to never be so stupid again." I tell her, receiving my next drink and taking a big sip.

An amused smile crosses her face, then she takes out of her drink the stick where two green olives are neatly aligned and eats them. Well _eat_ is the understatement of the year, she's really more savoring the taste, running her tongue over them before softly biting pieces off and chewing, licking her lips afterwards, meeting my eyes and smiling at me. If she's trying to turn me on she's doing a hell of a good job with it. Probably just payback for spilling the drink over her. I empty my glass and loosen my tie.

I didn't come here to pick up a woman after all. I came here to forget one. To drink until I have forgotten all about her. But still, I can't keep my eyes off the blonde one sitting next to me. _Marilyn_. I wonder if that's really her name, or just her alias to pick up guys at a bar. Then again, I'm the one that bumped into her, not the other way round.

"Do you want another?" I ask her, seeing that her drink is almost finished.

She takes the last sip and puts the glass down.

"Sure, one more won't do no harm." she tells me, nodding.

"So, what's your excuse for getting drunk?" I want to know. As we're still drinking together we can do some small talk I guess.

She smiles.

"I'm not trying to get drunk. Just enjoying an evening out in my new city, getting a feel of it so to speak." she explains.

"Oh, so you're new in town?" I ask her.

"Yes. I came from DC last week, and now that I finally have my apartment resembling something that you can live in instead of a labyrinth of boxes I thought I'd treat myself to a few drinks." she tells me.

"I see. So, new job?" I ask her.

She nods.

"Yes, starting Monday." she says, sipping on her drink, then taking up the olives again, her gaze finding mine and this time I am really sure she's trying to turn me on. Also she is succeeding. Something tells me if I took her home I could have a hell lot of fun. Maybe just what I need now. Have some casual fun and then go home to have some quiet.

I decide to test the waters and lean in closer, she swallows the last bits of the olives and meets me half way, their taste still on her lips when they meet mine. I run my tongue along them, a hot current shooting through me. Yes. Exactly what I need now.

"So, do you want another or can I take you home?" I murmur, our faces closely together.

"Yes, take me home please. We can actually walk. I made sure to get an apartment close to work and where everything is so I can save myself the endless commute." she tells me.

I pay for our drinks, then guide her out of the bar, my hand coming to rest on the small of her back, on purpose slipping a little downwards and cupping her ass. She's not objecting, just keeps on walking. Once we are out in the street I take my hand away and we just walk next to each other silently, like it's clear what we are bargaining for. And that this is not about making friends or romance. At least it's not for me, and I hope she's reasonable enough to agree. I don't even know her, but I don't really care either, and from the way she is acting right now she seems to have understood the meaning of this as well. And something in her calm and confident demeanor tells me that this might not be the first time she picked up some guy in a bar.

Soon enough we are there, the apartment building we are entering is luxurious and upscale, the doorman smiles at her widely. "Miss Garbanza, welcome back." he greets her. She nods at him and smiles back, then we go to the elevators. I wonder vaguely what her new job is, and almost ask, then decide I don't really care. As they open we step in and she presses the 5th floor. She gives me an inviting smile and I consider stepping up to her and kissing her. A distant memory from another time and another elevator comes to my mind and temporarily restraints me in place, hindering any movement. The "ding" indicating we're at the right floor makes me shake out of it. I won't be looking back tonight. Tonight is all about moving forwards.

She fishes her keys out of her bag and unlocks the door, stepping inside and letting me pass, then closing it behind me, setting the bag down, taking off her heels and jacket. Then looking at me, her eyes claiming my attention while she starts unbuttoning her blouse.

"I think I better take that one off, some guy in a bar spilled my drink over me." she muses, stripping the garment off her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor, presenting me with a black lace bra covering her full and round breasts. I stare shamelessly, it's a nice sight after all and exactly why I'm here.

"Yeah, such a bad guy, I hope he will it up to you for ruining your blouse." I tell her, grinning widely.

She shrugs her shoulders and comes close to me.

"We will see about that." she answers and then we're kissing, she's undoing my tie and then the buttons of my shirt, her movements quick and efficient, she surely knows what she's doing. I run my hands over her ass a couple of times and then find the zipper of her skirt on the back, undoing it and pushing it to the floor as my shirt goes, too. She's now opening my pants, while I have time to run my hands over her almost naked ass. I'm so hard already that it hurts and she's purring with delight as she runs one hand over my long hard shaft, seemingly appreciating the size. I know not all women do at first but those who do are usually the most fun.

"Let's go to the bedroom." she tells me and turns around, leaving me to follow which I instantly do.

She's on the bed, already reclining in her black lace underwear and black thigh highs, smiling at me seductively. I step up to the foot of the bed and strip off my pants, underwear and socks in one, now she's the one that's shamelessly staring. I climb on the bed and crawl over to her, kissing my way up from her stomach and between her breast, then along her throat and finally to her face, our lips and tongues meeting in a passionate dance. I reach behind her with one hand, opening the bra and taking it off her, instantly bending down to pay closer attention to her breasts. I knead them and suck on the dark nipples until they are hard and standing up and she's whimpering with pleasure.

I shift my weight to my right elbow and let my left hand wander downwards, instantly moving inside her panties. She spreads her legs and arches into my touch. She's completely wet already, the fact that she's cleanly shaven making the slickness feel even better. I move to sit in between her legs and pull her panties off, appreciating the sight of her naked before me only with her thigh highs still on for a couple of seconds, then bend down and start to run my tongue over her, enjoying her taste and making her moan loudly.

"Oh God, yes." she hisses, as if I would need more encouragement. So I keep on licking her, my tongue running circles over her most sensitive spot and giving long licks along her folds. I push first two, then three fingers inside of her, she's moaning and arching even more into me, letting me know how much she likes this. I curl my fingers a little upwards, finding that rough patch of skin deeply inside of her and massage it with my fingers, her soft whimpering now evolving into high pitched cries of ecstasy. It's not long until I feel her walls contract around my fingers and I suck her clit into my mouth and press my fingers a little harder and set her off, she's whimpering and moaning and bucking her hips violently and I move with her until she collapses under me, panting and gasping.

She rolls to her side, a grin on her face as she looks at me.

"Damn, that was unexpected and very nice of you. And oh so good." she tells me.

I grin.

"Yeah well, I had to make up for the ruined blouse somehow." I tease her.

"Oh yes you had to. Now let's see what else you've got." she says, her gaze pointedly falling on my erection again, then she stretches and reaches inside her bedside table, retrieving a condom and opening it. I sit up so she has better access, and she comes crawling over, winking at me and then bending over, sucking me into her mouth once as deep as I would go, making me groan and jerk my hips. She moves her head up and down and I moan with the pleasure. Then she lets go of me again, putting the condom on me and then rolling over to her stomach, lifting her ass in the air and looking over her shoulder.

"Ok, so show me." she tells me and I growl with approval. She's so hot, it's unbelievable. It's like every guy's fantasy come true. I take up my position behind her, then slowly guide myself inside as deep as I can. She moans loudly, arching her back so I get an even better angle. I move my hips slowly at first, giving her time to adjust. I feel her relaxing more and more under me and I pick up the pace more.

"Oh God, yes like this, please you can go harder now, it's ok." she's panting and I readily comply, picking the pace up even more. She's moaning loudly now, spurring me on even further and I grit my teeth with the effort, her whole body is bouncing from the hard thrusts I'm giving her now.

"Oh God, oh yes...yessss..." she pants and then I feel her insides gripping me once more, squeezing down hard and triggering my own release. I groan and pump my hips even harder, it seems to last forever and I just keep on moving, then we both collapse into a heap of limbs, panting and catching our breath, both sweaty and exhausted.

"Wow, that was amazing, thank you." I tell her, then get out of bed, finding the bathroom and getting cleaned up. When I come back to the bedroom she's wrapped the bedcovers around her.

"So, do you want to do this again another time?" she asks me, while I start to get dressed. I like how she's obviously completely aware that I have no interest in staying the night or for some cuddling or small talk now and that's the reason why I nod.

"Sure. This was fun." I tell her. Because it was. And I guess she is the best remedy I can get right now.

* * *

sooooooo how did you like this? Anyone interested in her POV of this? :P


	2. Chapter 2

OK, so here is the same thing from M's POV. Somehow it's even worse than the first chapter so be warned :) I love Marilyn :D I hope she'll turn out like this in the actual show :D

* * *

Marilyn POV

I receive my Martini from the bartender and sigh, taking the first sip, enjoying the taste of the strong alcohol. I finally made my apartment habitable after the movers brought all my furniture and boxes over on Saturday. So I spend the better part of the week taking care of decorating and putting everything in place as well as doing all the official stuff. So now I'm a citizen of Chicago I decided to just go out and have a drink or two, then go home and read or have a hot bath. Or maybe if a good opportunity presents itself, take someone home for sex.

Suddenly a guy squeezes into the spot to my right by the bar and before I can warn him to be careful he's doing a half turn and knocking my half full drink over with his elbow. I curse and jump off the barstool and manage to avoid the worst spill. I have something on my blouse but it's not that bad and the guy is already telling me he's sorry and asking the bartender for napkins handing them to me. I give him plus points for letting me clean up on my own, not trying to feel me up in a lame attempt to help me out.

I give him a quick look, he's not bad looking, on the contrary. He's really hot, and obviously highly embarrassed for spilling my drink. Not enough though to not risk a good look at me, his gaze staying extra long on my boobs.

"Can I get you a new drink? he asks me, his soft brown eyes now back to my face and full of apology.

I contemplate it quickly, but he does look really hot, so why not. I sit back down on my bar stool and smile at him.

"Sure. I'll have another martini please." I tell him, he sits down on the stool next to me and orders two martinis.

The drinks come and he toasts to me.

"Sorry for that. Enjoy your new drink. I'm Will, by the way." he says.

I take a sip from my drink and nod at him, so he seems to be interested.

"I'm Marilyn." I tell him.

He empties his glass and orders another one. His whole posture and the fact that he's drinking heavily tell me he's either really stressed or really heartbroken.

"Rough day?" I ask him.

He nods.

"You have no idea. But it's gonna be all right. I'll sit here and get drunk as hell and then tomorrow I have some nice hangover to ground me and to remind me to never be so stupid again." he explains, then takes up the newly served drink.

I smile at him. So, really heartbroken I'd say if I'd had to bet money on it. But maybe I can cheer him up a little. I take up the stick with the olives and rather than just eating them I make a little show of it, feeling his gaze on me. Guys are so easy, I bet he's imagining vividly what else I could be doing with my tongue on certain parts of his anatomy. I know I've got him when he's gulping and loosening his tie. Oh yes, he definitely is interested.

"Do you want another?" he asks me as he sees my drink is almost done. I finish it quickly and put the empty glass down, I'm in no hurry, so why not make this little game last while it's fun.

"Sure, one more won't do no harm." I tell him and he promptly signs the bartender for a refill.

"So, what's your excuse for getting drunk?" he suddenly asks me.

I smile at that.

"I'm not trying to get drunk. Just enjoying an evening out in my new city, getting a feel of it so to speak." I tell him.

"Oh, so you're new in town?" he wants to know.

"Yes. I came from DC last week, and now that I finally have my apartment resembling something that you can live in instead of a labyrinth of boxes I thought I'd treat myself to a few drinks." I say, yes, I have a nice apartment and a huge and comfortable bed. All to myself. Ready for some action.

"I see. So, new job?" he asks me.

"Yes, starting Monday." I tell him. He seems to be interested enough, so I take up the olives again, making sure he's looking me in the eyes, then suck them into my mouth, chewing them softly and giving him a seductive smile.

He leans in closer, his eyes focusing on my lips. I know he wants to kiss me and I like that idea immensely, so I swallow the olives and meet him halfway, the kiss is hot and his tongue is skillfully demanding entrance to my mouth which I gladly grant. This time leaving me idly wondering what else he could be doing with his tongue. He breaks the kiss, but lingers with his face closely to mine.

"So, do you want another or can I take you home?" he murmurs and I mentally congratulate myself.

"Yes, take me home please. We can actually walk. I made sure to get an apartment close to work and where everything is so I can save myself the endless commute." I explain and he nods.

He pays for our drinks and I don't object. His expensive designer suit tells me he's in no way poor. Maybe a banker or lawyer. So I know better than to scratch his ego by insisting to pay for my own drinks. We make our way out of the crowded bar and he uses the opportunity to grip my ass, I find it amusing and don't think badly of it. He will be doing much more soon anyway. We walk in silence to my place, I actually enjoy that he's not trying to act overly interested and trying to sweet talk his way into my pants. He's smart enough to know there is no need for that, he is gonna get laid anyway if he's not doing something stupid enough to screw it up now. Which I highly doubt.

We arrive at my place and the doorman greets me with a friendly smile. He's quite charming and I nod at him, stepping inside the elevator. I lean back against the cabin wall and smile at him, expecting him to kiss me, but he doesn't instead a weird, pained look comes over him. As we reach the designated floor he seems to shake out of it though and follows me into the apartment.

I close the door behind us and put my bag down, taking off my shoes and jacket and then instantly starting to unbutton my blouse as soon as I know his attention is focused on me.

"I think I better take that one off, some guy in a bar spilled my drink over me." I tell him, then take it off, smile at the way he's staring at my chest now shamelessly.

"Yeah, such a bad guy, I hope he will make it up to you for ruining your blouse." he says with a nod, grinning broadly now.

I shrug my shoulders and walk over to him.

"We will see about that." I tell him, then we're kissing while I start undressing him, taking off his tie and shirt while he is unzipping my skirt and pushing it down. I open his pants and run my hand inside, he's already rock hard and oh wow he's huge. I'll be damned but my night just got even better.

"Let's go to the bedroom." I say, it's time he puts what he has to good use. I walk inside the bedroom and lay down on the bed, watching him come inside behind me, stepping up to the bed and taking off his pants along with his underwear. Now it's my turn to stare, oh yes, really huge, but that doesn't scare me somehow but turns me on even more. He climbs on the bed and crawls over to me, starting to kiss his way upwards until he reaches my face, giving me a passionate kiss and undoing my bra. He takes it off me and then bends down to suck my nipples, sending hot shivers of pleasure through me already.

Then he shifts his weight and runs his left hand down and between my legs, I spread them willingly to give him better access as he's stroking my already soaking wet folds. He keeps up his caress a little more, then moves to sit between my legs and takes off my panties. He takes in the sight of my naked form and then bends down suddenly and starts running his tongue over me, making me moan out loudly.

"Oh God, yes." I hiss, this feels too good and though I wouldn't have asked that from a one night stand guy I'm surely not going to object. He's working his magic with his tongue, which on its own is already feeling amazing. Then he shoves two, then three fingers inside of me and aims them directly at my G-Spot, making me cry out with the intense pleasure. I'm so close when he suddenly sucks my clit into his mouth completely and presses down hard inside of me and I fall apart, screaming loudly while I buck my hips against him. Then I collapse to the bed, panting heavily, before rolling to my side and grinning at him.

"Damn, that was unexpected and very nice of you. And oh so good." I tell him, grinning.

He grins back at me.

"Yeah well, I had to make up for the ruined blouse somehow." he replies.

"Oh yes you had to. Now let's see what else you've got." I tease him back, pointedly looking at his huge hardness again, then reach over to my bedside table, getting out a condom and opening it before moving over to him. He's looking too tempting and I decide to pay him back his special treatment, at least a little. So I bend over and suck him into my mouth as deep as I can, he's obviously enjoying it, but then again, what guy doesn't. I move my head up and down on him, running my tongue around his tip, he's moaning loudly now. I let go of him then, I do have other plans - not that I'd mind swallowing all of him. But I want to feel him inside of me, so I put the condom on him and move into position on all fours, looking at him over my shoulder.

"Ok, so show me." I tell him. I know very well that this will either be really good or really bad, meaning painful, but I somehow have the feeling that he knows very well what he's doing. He gets into position and slowly pushes inside, I close my eyes and moan, instantly arching my back a little so he can reach deeper. He's starting to move in and out of me in a slow and restrained pace but it's already feeling incredibly good.

"Oh God, yes like this, please you can go harder now, it's ok." I encourage him as I'm beginning to relax and trust him more. He's picking up the pace until he's really hitting me hard and not holding back so much anymore. The feeling is so intense and I feel myself getting closer quickly.

"Oh God, oh yes...yessss..." I pant and then lose all control over my body and just feel, the pleasure is intense and I'm whimpering and moaning incoherently until he's done with me, we collapse to the bed together, both panting and sweating.

"Wow, that was amazing, thank you." he tells me, and I can only mumble my agreement as he's getting up and going to the bathroom. I wrap the sheets around me and sigh contentedly. This really was amazing and I don't even really know the guy and he doesn't seem to be interested in some romantic involvement. And that's fine with me for now because I will be extremely busy with my new job and don't need any obligations towards a new guy in my life. But I wouldn't mind a repeat performance of this soon.

He comes out of the bathroom and starts putting his clothes back on. Yes, seems I was right, he has no intention to stay the night.

"So, do you want to do this again another time?" I ask him.

He nods.

"Sure. This was fun." he tells me.

I can only agree. Probably the best fun I can get right now.


End file.
